Boyfriend
"Boyfriend"' is the second single from Syd Wolfe. There are 3 official versions of the single, Loretta Edit, Othello Edit & Syd Only Edit. The Loretta Edit is considered the official single edit. Song information "Boyfriend" was written by Syd and Junkie XL, who also produced the track. The original edit was recorded in 2008 and featured rapper Othello, who recorded a rap in 2009. The Loretta collaboration happened when the label had sent the track off to be remixed. Loretta expressed an interest in the track and offered to collaborate on the single. Syd was eager to include Loretta, so the once remix is now the official lead track. The edit featuring Othello will be released on a limited edition CD. Both artists recorded videos with Syd to promote the track. Chart performance Boyfriend was released on Physical CD on April 6th 2009. "Boyfriend featuring Loretta Lambert" debuted on the URAPS Airplay chart at #13 with 6971 spins and Syd broke the record for the second highest number of spins on the chart. The following week, the track dropped 3 places to #16, but climbed into the top 10, charting at #8 on March 29th. On March 29th, the track entered the URAPS Pre-Release chart at #5. Climbing from #10 the week before. On April 12th, Boyfriend charted on the official UK Chart at #6 with 37,932 sales. A week later, Boyfriend fell to #8, #14 the week after & #22 the following week. As of May 24th, Boyfriend has sold 172,710 and is certified Silver. Music video Edit One: Loretta Edit One features Syd in a park following her boyfriend, following him in her car and ultimately confronting him with Loretta. It is shown in the video that Syd calls a friend to meet her as she is upset, the friend she called is Loretta and they meet to confront the 'boyfriend' Loretta then performs her rap and the two leave and return to Syd's home to destroy the boyfriend's belongings whilst Syd finishes the song. Even though this edit is titled Edit One, the video featuring Othello was shot first and Syd had to re-shoot most of the scenes when Loretta joined the track. Edit Two: Othello Edit Two features Syd alone at a park following her boyfriend, She then follows him in a taxi and ultimately returns home after witnessing him being unfaithful. Played by Othello in this video, the boyfriend often appears scantily clad and for his section in the song, Othello appears naked in a bathroom, but his modesty is cleverly hidden by the sink, towels etc. The second edit of the video was sent to music channels March 6th but was deemed too inappropriate and withdrawn leaving Edit One the only video available to view on TV. The explicit directors cut of the video is available exclusively on the Boyfriend DVD single & Limited Edition CD2. Track listings UK CD: #Radio Edit (Featuring Loretta) #Hot Stuff ( I Want U Back) #Chopped & Screwed Remix #UpTempo Electrofunk Mix #Schizophonic Tripswitch Club Mix #Video Edit One UK CD2: #Radio Edit (Featuring Othello) #Her Boyfriend Is A Psychopath (Syd Wolfe Vs Riley Hart) #Pricemasons Remix #Darling Violetta's Girlfight Anthem #Video Edit Two DVD: #Video Edit One #Video Edit Two #Behind The Scenes #Smoke & Mirrors (Music Video) #Catwalk: TIGI Commercial UK Download: #Radio Edit (Featuring Loretta) #Radio Edit (Featuring Othello) Category:2009 singles